The present invention relates to a head for applying adhesive to predefined regions of products in general.
It is known that in many industrial fields, and particularly in the shoe industry, there is the need to apply in predefined regions an adhesive material which is normally applied by means of nozzles provided for this purpose.
In order to increase the adhesion of the adhesive material to the sole, the sole is typically carded beforehand, in the region affected by the adhesive, by means of a mechanical operation performed by a milling cutter or the like, so as to facilitate the adhesion of the adhesive.
With current methods, carding must be performed on a dedicated machine, since the removed material must be first discarded; an additional step for applying the adhesive must be performed only after such material has been discarded.
Clearly, this method causes considerable problems, both because it is necessary to perform two separate passes and because in many cases it is quite difficult to apply the adhesive material exactly to the previously treated portion of surface.